Favorite spot
by ToniOtaku
Summary: A short Lily  Severus Ficlet. Set in 4th year. Severus is outside in the snow doing work at his favorite spot on the grounds. Lily joins him outside, cuteness ensues. I might write a part 2 if I get some good reviews nudge


**Title: **Favorite spot

**Disclaimer:** It's J.K.'s world, I just take it and write the scenes she didn't.

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Lily Evans

**Summary:** Severus always hung out at his favorite tree when he wanted some privacy. Is there a reason this tree if his favorite? Well now there is.

A short little thing. I might put up a chapter 2 sometime.

**R&R please. **

* * *

The large oak near the lake of Hogwarts was a personal favorite spot for the fourth year Slytherin boy. Even with the layer of snow lining the ground, the play felt warm and inviting to him. It was away from the pre-holiday hustle and bustle of the school, from the students scrounging to finish work, from the first years who strutted around like they owned the place. This was not a place for any of that, this was a place for the teenaged Severus Snape to work on spells. Which is what he was doing, his hooked nose was his book, his book in his left hand, his quill in his right waiting for something to scratch out, or edit. He felt a small chill and looked upward.

Above him, through the empty branches, snowflakes were winding their way over the branches and gliding softly to where he sat. He watched one flake float left quickly to avoid a low branch and then land squarely on his crooked nose. He became slightly cross-eyed as he watched it melt, then returned his gaze to his book as the melted snow dripped off the end of his nose, leaving a small wet mark on the book which was being joined by other drops rapidly. Letting out an exasperated sight he shut his book and placed it into his bag, closing that so snow wouldn't fall and get his books in there.

He shut his eyes and lent back against the tree, lifting his head and letting the flakes cascade gently onto his face as he sat in noiseless thought. Well, nearly noiseless. His ears began to pick up the sound of snow being crunched under gentle footfalls. Once the perpetrator got close he figured they were coming to talk to him, probably Avery looking for more potions help, that boy was useless...

He was pleasantly surprised however. Instead of the rough rigid frame of Avery, he was met with the soft curves and bright red hair of Lily Evans. "Hiding out here again, Sev?" She asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders. She wished she has one of her fleece sweaters right now, the Hogwarts robes weren't really made for the cold. Wizards could learn a few things from muggles about winter wear. She continued waling and stopped a foot or so away from Severus.

"Lily." He looked up at her, the corners of his mouth twitching happily, but unnoticeably. "I'm not hiding. I'm just removing myself from certain distractions that roam the hallways..." He muttered a little softly.

She smiled, readjusting her cloak again and sitting herself down next to Severus. "Distractions like James Potter and Sirius Black, you mean?" She moved the spare material from the bottom of her cloak and propped it under her legs which were being met with the cold layer of snow, protected only by the thin robe.

Had she not known him better, Lily would have sworn at that Severus's ears turned slightly more pink then normal, however it was cold outside so maybe it had nothing to do with her comment. He looked over at her and spotted her teeth chattering slightly below pursed gums. "You're not made for the cold weather Lil," He informed her as he began to untie his cloak slowly. Once his cloak was untied he removed it and draped it over Lilly's shoulders.

"I am too. It's wizard attire that isn't. If I was-" she stopped as she felt the black cloak with green trim fit itself over her shoulders. She looked over at him and smirked, inching over to sit closer to Severus. She took the cloak off and turned it lengthwise, putting the top of it over her shoulders and handing the other end to Severus "Come on Sev, you're not immune to pneumonia."

He took the cloak in his hand and then put it back around her, smirking a little. "You can't win all of them Lil." He looked up again at the creamy sky. The sun was hidden and faded behind clouds to the west. They sat in silence for a bit, then Severus felt as though a hole had just been melted in the snow for a three foot radius of their locations, as warmth began to circulate through his body quickly.

She had rested her head on his shoulder lazily. He felt breath leave him for a moment and then return, though slightly faster then normal. "Sev?" Her voice cooed from right next ho his ear, a playful softness in it.

"Ya?" He wasn't sure what would come from her lips next. He held his breath waiting, hoping, praying beyond thought, beyond hope, that it would be what he wanted to say but couldn't bring himself to.

"Best friends?" She wasn't using full sentences, her eyes were shut and she was mostly musing quietly between them, perhaps she just didn't like the silence. Perhaps, it was a long shot, she just wanted to hear his voice. He doubted the latter.

He averted his gaze up to the sky again, feeling the snow brush against his face softly. "Always." At his words he felt her smile a little and inch closer. He didn't feel the snow anymore, it felt like mid-August in his mind. He kept his gaze up at the falling snow and let his mouth curve into a smile. A real smile.

He always knew there was a reason this was his favorite spot in all of Hogwarts.


End file.
